True Colors
by danielsamuels128
Summary: This is being done in honor of Black History Month. What happens when one of Lincoln's friends can't go to a party because he's black? That's all I'm saying to avoid spoiling it for anyone.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

As some of you are aware, we are less than a month away from Black History Month. I actually want to make this story in honor of it. Black people has pretty much dominated America for Generations. I do know other people have dominated a few small spots as well. Black History Month is something I've always wanted to look up to, but never get the chance because of school and now college. I found out Clyde and his family is Black like a few other cartoon characters we know and love. Now don't judge me. I'm in favor of all races being accepted to any club I dream of starting. However, what happens when Clyde can't go to a certain party because of his race? Well, that's the reason for this story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Invited, NOT!

It all starts one Friday morning at the McBride family's house. Clyde was downstairs putting his backpack on. He also had a sweater with him because it was a little chilly outside. From late October of one year to early April in the next, what would you expect? Of course, it would get chilly during those times.

"You excited our little spoon of honey?" Howard McBride asked.

"You bet" Clyde answered. "There's gonna be a party at Chandler's house tonight. I can hardly wait to go. It's gonna be so fun".

Clyde told his 2 dads there was going to be pizza, fruit drinks and the participants get to experience the smell of raw sewage.

Harold commented "then you better take some protective nose-plugs for when you finish."

"No worries" Clyde said. "Besides, didn't you say you were gonna start letting go more?"

"Oh yeah" Harold said. "But I'm still a little uncertain."

Clyde hugged his dads before letting them know he'll be fine. He then walked off to school.

Upon arriving at school, Clyde went to drop his stuff off at his locker. He was humming a tune when he saw his best friend, Lincoln Loud.

"Hey Lincoln" Clyde said.

"Hey Clyde" Lincoln said. "That was a beautiful tune you was humming. What was it?"

"Thanks" Clyde answered. "That was the tune to that song we sang about us being best friends. It was such a fun song for the 2 of us to sing."

"It was a fun song for us to sing" Lincoln said. "You pumped for tonight's party at Chandler's house?"

Clyde answered "you bet, and plus, Chandler chose me to help hand out invitations to all of our friends."

"That's so great Clyde" Lincoln said. "You think you'll get the first invitation to the party?"

Clyde answered "you better believe I will. My dads are already helping me prepare for the big night."

"Man, tonight is gonna be legendary" Lincoln said. "How long before you start handing out the invitations?"

Clyde answered "at lunch."

Neither of the 2 boys could wait.

However, at Lunchtime, that was when the problem began to rise. Clyde saw Chandler with the invitations.

"Hey Clyde" Chandler said.

"Hey Chandler" Clyde said. "I'm ready to hand out the invitations for your big party tonight."

"Wonderful" Chandler said. "I got them all right here. Make sure they all get handed out, and make sure you don't leave a single one behind."

"You got it Chandler" Clyde said.

As a result, Clyde got to work handing out the invitations. All of his friends got one. When Clyde finished, he went back over to Chandler.

"They are all handed out dude" he said.

"Wonderful" Chandler said.

Clyde then replied "wait a minute. How come I didn't get one?"

Chandler answered "because you're the only black person I know, and black people aren't allowed at this party."

Clyde couldn't believe what Chandler said to him. Chandler then walked off leaving Clyde upset.


	3. Chapter 3- Gathering Up A Plan

In Clyde's final period class, his friends, Zach Gurdle and Stella, were wondering what might have happened to him.

"Hey Zach" Stella said.

"Hey Stella" Zach said back to her. "Do you know what happened to Clyde?"

Stella answered "I wish I did. I haven't heard one word from him since lunch. He didn't even show up for recess. I wonder if he's doing alright."

Zach replied, "I'm just hoping nothing too painful happened to him. You think we should go look for him?"

"Let's go" Stella said.

The 2 of them took a break to go look for him. They found him alone in the school cafeteria.

"Clyde?" Stella asked.

"Oh" Clyde said with an upset look. "Hey Zach. Hi Stella."

"Something wrong Clyde?" Stella asked.

"Yeah" Zach replied. "We haven't seen you since lunch. You didn't even show up to recess."

Clyde commented "and you definitely won't see me show up at the party tonight either."

Stella and Zach wanted to know why.

Clyde told them "nothing. It's just you try getting kicked out of one of Chandler's parties for being the black dude no one wants around. Being Black is why Chandler said I can't come." Neither Zach nor Stella could hold their disbelief in.

"That's discrimination" Zach said.

"Unbelievable" Stella replied.

Over at Stella's house, Clyde said to her and Zach "I can't believe I got uninvited to what promises to be one of the best Friday night parties because I'm black."

Stella commented "well, think about it. Have you ever seen anyone Black, Latin or Asian at Chandler's house?"

"Actually, no" Clyde answered. "I mean I just don't understand why people in America just want be so prejudice. What if my dads find out?"

Zach replied "It wouldn't surprise them. When our dad were young, they went to this summer camp. None of the activities they had would include any of our dads because they're black."

Stella asked, "what about your mom?"

Zach answered "she's Hispanic, which makes me half Hispanic. None of our dads knew what to do about it. I mean they were just kids like us."

Clyde replied "all of Royal Woods knew about racism for generations, but no one told me how much something like that can hurt."

Stella commented "Yeah, dude. It's intense."

Then, the doorbell rang. Stella went to go see who it was. When she opened it, she found out it was her grandmother.

After saying hi to one another, Stella let her grandma inside.

"Grandma" she started saying, this is Clyde and Zach.

"Nice to meet you" Stella's grandmother said. "So, you have any plans for the weekend?"

Zach answered "there's this dude at school who's having a party tonight. I'm heading over there. He says it is going to be a night to remember."

A frown came back onto Clyde's face.

"What's gotten into him?" Stella's grandma asked. "I thought when others invite you to their parties, it's always super nice."

Clyde commented "well, nice people don't leave you out because you're black."

"What?" Stella's grandma asked with a shocked voice. "Do any of your other friends know this dude you know from school did such a thing?"

"Nope" Clyde answered. "He thinks I'm the only black person he knows."

Stella commented "maybe we should tell Lincoln. I just wish I knew where he lives."

"I know where his house is" Clyde responded. "Come on."

As a result, Clyde brought them over to Lincoln's house.

Once there, they went inside.

"Hey Lincoln" Zach said.

"Hey guys" Lincoln said. "Guys, this is Stella, Zach and you all remember Clyde. What brings you over here?"

Stella answered "first, this is my grandma."

"Hi Stella's grandma" Leni Loud said.

"Hello" Stella's grandmother responded. "You think Lincoln can help us with Clyde tonight?"

"Sure" Lincoln's mom said. "What's the problem?"

Zach answered "one of the kids from our school is having a party."

Clyde added "but I didn't get invited because I'm black."

Including Lincoln, the entire Loud Family gasped in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde answered "Chandler, and what makes it worse is that he makes me hand out invitations to a party I don't get invited to."

No one could believe it. Within 5 seconds, an idea popped into Lori's head.

"You know" she started responding. "Chandler's mom might be in the house tonight. Just tell her what's going on and she'll help out."

"What good will that do?" Leni asked.

"Leni's right" Clyde said. "Even if she does believe me, I'm just a kid. I can't change the world."

Lynn Senior replied "not with that attitude, you won't. Hadn't Ruby Nell Bridges stand up for what's right, you kids wouldn't be going to school together."

Rita added "and what about Rosa Parks? If she hadn't stayed in her seat instead of giving it away, black people would still be sitting in the back of the bus."

After looking at one another for a moment, Stella commented "they're right. The least we can do is try."

Clyde breathed for a moment before saying "let's go to Chandler's house."

"That's the spirit worth getting down on" Luna said.

Everyone praised him for it.


	4. Chapter 4- To Chandler's House

Later that evening, Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Stella started making their way to Stella's house. Lincoln's dad decided to drive them over there in the family van.

"Hey" Zach said. "I know it's not going to be a long road trip, but can we please turn some music on?"

"Sure" Lincoln's dad said. "Let's see what's on the radio."

In honor of Black History Month, music from Black or African American artists was about to pop up on that radio.

The announcer on the radio said "it's the jam on home marathon. All your favorite R&B hits nonstop in this 2 hour marathon. It's 105.3 WDAS."

Everyone in the van sang along to this from LL Cool J.

[Intro: Sample] [Stella]

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out

On your loving, your loving

[Verse 1] [Clyde and Zach]

I want a girl with extensions in her hair

Bamboo earrings, at least two pair

A Fendi bag and a bad attitude

That's all I need to get me in a good mood

She can walk with a switch and talk with street slang

I love it when a woman ain't scared to do her thing

Standing at the bus stop sucking on a lollipop

Once she gets pumping its hard to make the hottie stop

She likes to dance to the rap jams

She sweet as brown sugar with the candied yams

Honey coated complexion, using Camay

Let's hear it for the girl, she's from around the way

[Chorus]

I need an around the way, girl

Around the way, girl

That's the one for me

She's the only one for me

I need an around the way, girl

[Stella]

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

[Verse 2] [Lincoln and Lincoln's Dad]

Silky, milky, her smile is like sunshine

That's why I had to dedicate at least one rhyme

To all the cuties in the neighborhood

'Cause if I didn't tell you then another brother would

You're sweet like sugar with your gangster talk

Want to eat you like a cookie when I see you walk

With your rayon, silk or maybe even denim

It really doesn't matter as long as you're in 'em

You can break hearts and manipulate minds

Or surrender act tender be gentle and kind

You always know what to say and do

Cold flip when you think your man is playing you

Not cheap or petty, you're ready for loving

You're real independent so your parents be bugging

But if you ever need a place to stay

Come around my way

[Chorus]

I need an around the way, girl

Around the way, girl

That's the one for me

She's the only one for me (to the bridge)

I need an around the way, girl

[Stella]

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

[Verse 3] [Clyde and Lincoln]

Perm in your hair or even a curly weave

Witcha New Edition Bobby Brown button on your sleeve

I tell you come here, you say meet me half way

'Cause brothers been popping that game all day

Around the way you're like a neighborhood jewel

All the homeboys sweat you so you're crazy cool

Wear your gold in the summer with your biking shorts

While you watching all the brothers on the basketball court

Going to the movies with your homegirl's crew

While the businessmen in suits be hawking you

Baby hair pumping, lip gloss is shining

I think you in the mood for wining and dining

So we can go out and eat somewhere

We got a lot of private jokes to share

Lisa, Angela, Pamela, Renee

I love you, you're from around the way

[Chorus]

I need an around the way, girl

Around the way, girl

That's the one for me

She's the only one for me

I need an around the way, girl

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

I need an around the way, girl

Around the way, girl

That's the one for me

She's the only one for me

I need an around the way, girl

I'm asking you

[Outro] [Stella]

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

You got me shook up, shook down

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

You got me shook up, shook down

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

You got me shook up, shook down

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your loving

You got me shook up, shook down

Whether or not it is from Black people, I bet a lot of us can admit music from the 1980s and 90s was better than over half the music we have today. I honestly agree.

"That was fun Lincoln said."

"Totally" Zach said. "I wonder if there'll be more 90s jams at the party."

"Well, you'll soon find out" Lincoln's dad commented.

Upon arriving at Chandler's house, the kids hopped out of the van. The kids saw that the door was unlocked, so they went straight inside. They saw their friends, Rusty and Liam.

"Hey guys," Zach said.

"Hey homies," Liam said. "Looks like Clyde made it after all".

"I thought he couldn't come because he's Black" Rusty said.

"No way" Stella said. "Either he stays and has fun with us, or we're all leaving."

Lincoln added "she's right. No one should be left out for what race that person is."

That was when Chandler came downstairs. "Hey guys," he said. "Ready to get the party started?"

They were. Over the next 30 minutes, there was a montage of them playing balloon volleyball and making comic books together. They were having a fun time.

"Alright guys," Chandler said. "I got the music player, which means it's time for a little karaoke."

They were really pumped for it.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I do," Lincoln said.

He chose to sing "Black or White" by Michael Jackson. After that song ended, the others were clapping and cheering for an encore.

That was when Chandler's mom entered.

"What's with that loud music?" she asked.

"Are you Chandler's mom?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Chandler then said "You. Out Clyde. I told you, no black people."

Lincoln then said "what you said right there is precisely why I chose to sing 'Black or White' by Michael Jackson."

Chandler's mom then said to him with an angry tone "Chandler. You know better than to discriminate against your own community. Sure, some can and will argue that it is cliche to do it to other communities, but not your own."

"You're right." Chandler said.

His mom then said "apologize then go upstairs. You can forget about spending time with these people tomorrow. You're grounded this weekend."

"But mom" Chandler said.

Chandler's mom butted in by telling him "no buts, no cuts, no coconuts. Now apologize and then upstairs."

"I'm sorry," Chandler said before going upstairs to his room.

Outside, Chandler's mom apologized for his son's behavior. "I still can't believe what a mean kid he is to you" she said.

"We know," Lincoln said. "As long he never discriminates like that ever again."

Chandler's mom nodded. She then said goodbye before stepping back in the house.

Clyde and his friends sat down on the steps in front of the house. "Thanks for helping me stand up to Chandler and that racism" Clyde said.

"Yeah" Rusty commented. "We had no idea Chandler would do something that mean."

"It was an honor to help," Stella said. "Sorry the party had to be cancelled though."

"Yeah" Liam said. "I really wanted this to be a night to remember".

After thinking for a moment, an idea popped into Lincoln's head. "I know how we can still have a night to remember, and where we're going, people of all races are welcomed over."

He then looked at Clyde while saying "Black people too".

A smile came onto Clyde's face. "Count me in," he said.

That sounded wonderful in Lincoln's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5- A Night to Remember

Lincoln and his friends started making their way over to Gus' Games and Grub for a little fun.

"Gus' Game and Grub?" Zach asked.

"You know it," Lincoln said.

Stella started looking a little confused. "This place is a snack area and an arcade combined into one fun spot for kids and teens to hangout and have fun?"

"That's right," Clyde answered. "Us boys, we come here a lot. Let's show you the inside."

One of the games they saw was an air hockey game.

"You wanna play, Stella?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure," Stella said. "Only, how do you play?"

Rusty answered, "it's like regular hockey, but it's on a table so us kids can reach it."

Liam added "the first to get the puck into the opposing player's goal 7 times is the winner."

"That sounds like fun," Stella said. "Let's do this."

With that, the game got underway. Lincoln got off to an early start leading Stella 2-0. However, the tables started turning. Just like that, the score went from 2-0 to a tie at 3.

"Come on, Lincoln" Clyde said.

It was a close match, but Stella ended up winning 7-6.

"Wow," Lincoln said. "You're really good."

'Thanks," Stella said. "Hey, is that a dance machine?"

The others told her it was.

Clyde then said to her, "we used to have another friend who loves these types of games before she moved out of town."

Stella understood whether or not they still miss her. However, she really wanted to get her groove on.

As a result, Zach got to join her in this game. He dropped a coin in the slot to start the game. That was when the music used for the game show, Jeopardy, from 1997 to 2001 came on.

"I love this jam," Stella said. "My grandma used to groove to this a whole lot."

Zach commented, "our parents listened to this music too."

You can tell Stella and Zach were having fun dancing to that music.

"Oh yeah," Liam said.

"That's right you 2," Clyde commented. "Work those moves."

"You guys were so right," Stella said. "This really is a night to remember."

"I know," Zach commented. "You sure got some moves."

The music came to an end. The dance game told the gang that Stella beat Zach by 10 points. None of them could believe their eyes.

"And you sure this is your first time in this arcade?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Stella said.

"You're already good at these games," Clyde commented. "Can Rusty and I have a turn?"

Zach and Stella let them get their turn. Rusty dropped a coin in. This time, the music used for the show Hollywood Squares from 2002 to 2004 came on.

"Let's groove it," Clyde said.

"Time to boogie," Rusty said.

Whether it was on the dance floor or not, that music got all 6 of them grooving more than the first round. Clyde beat Rusty in that round.

"I love this night," Rusty said.

That was when Lincoln's dad came in.

After saying hi to one another, Lincoln's dad asked "what happened? I thought you were having a party at Chandler's house."

Zach told him, "we were, but then we found out Chandler didn't want Clyde there because he's black."

Lincoln added, "then his mom found out and as his punishment, the party had to end and he's grounded this weekend."

Stella then added, "so we came out here to Gus' Games and Grub instead."

Rusty then said, "and we've been having a blast, especially Stella."

Lincoln's dad then commented "it's nice to see someone decided to be inclusive when it comes to black people."

"We know," the others said.

Lincoln's dad asked if they were going to come back here again tomorrow.

"None of us know that yet," Liam answered. "We might."

"Maybe we should," Stella said.

She then told Lincoln's dad, "you should have seen the moves I busted out in that game."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," Lincoln's dad said. "I just saw the sign. This place is gonna close soon. How about we continue this night with a pizza party back at my house?"

The others were up for it, so that's what they did. As this story fades to black, both me and The Loud House wish all of you a happy Black History Month.

The end.


End file.
